


What Goes Around Comes Around

by amy1om



Category: 24
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>Don't own 24 or Aaron and made nada on this so sue me not please!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own 24 or Aaron and made nada on this so sue me not please!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 24 or Aaron and made nada on this so sue me not please!

0o0

Aaron placed his badge where it'd be visible in his front left pocket as the agent finished running the metal detector rod over him.

"He's clean."

Of course I am even if it were worth the price I'd pay walking in to seeing Charles Logan with a concealed weapon, it would be the height of stupidity, Aaron thought but kept to himself as the lead agent nodded. Although he was back in retirement his reputation had made getting in to see the comatose former president rather easy even if he wasn't sure _why_ he wanted to see the man again.

The agent in charge spoke, "May I ask what you're doing here, Agent Pierce? It's pretty well known you and President Logan didn't exactly part under the best of terms."

Best of terms, was that what they labeling attempted murder these days? Still he didn't want to discuss his personal history with Logan with this agent he had only met five minutes when he arrived on the floor of the federal medical ward. "Truth is, Agent Keller, I don't know _why_ I want to see him. I just do."

Keller looked at him for a long moment before he nodded, "All right but you realize someone will have to stay in the room with you at all times?"

"Of course."

"You can go in." Keller said then looked at another agent. "Baker will be going in with you."

Aaron nodded, not saying another word as he passed Keller and approached the private room belonging to Logan. The agents stationed outside already had the door opened so Aaron was able to go right on into the room without any hesitation but he stopped just inside the room. He didn't have much sympathy or compassion left for Logan but seeing the man hooked up to life support machines would've almost done it if Aaron didn't know he got this way through a botched suicide attempt _after_ he had murdered his right hand man.

Aaron glanced back at the agent who was right on his heels. "Look I know you can't leave me alone with him but can you at least give me some resemblance of it by standing at the door?' The agent opened his mouth to object. "I'll stay in your line of sight at all times."

Baker thought about it then nodded. "All right, sir. But keep your hands where I can see them and do not touch him at any time." The agent's requests were reasonable and Aaron showed his consent with a nod before he stepped as close as to the bed as he could get without touching Logan. For a long time all he did was stand there and watch the machines force breath into the other man's lungs.

"I don't know why I'm here," Aaron said quietly after awhile. "I don't know why I'm here other than the fact I needed to see that you were indeed finally getting a taste of what you deserve. You might have been pardoned for all those deaths you were directly responsible for but I've never forgotten the deaths of innocent Americans. I've also not forgotten the fact you were directly responsible for the murder of one of the finest men I have ever known in my life." He fell silence again, then turned to leave before stopping and looking back at Logan.

"My grandmother told me many times that you reap what you sow and that's finally the case with you. You're finally reaping the delayed justice you've deserved to have happen to you." With that Aaron left without looking back having no intentions of ever setting eyes on Charles Logan again unless he was allowed to be present when they pulled the plug on the man, which happened two weeks later when the doctors gave no hope for his recovery and they had to follow the dictates of his living will.


End file.
